1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, and more particularly to a method and system for determining an appropriate location for an appointment using a navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When two or more people at different origins determine a location to meet, they generally tend to consider either a midpoint between the origins or a location known to all as the best location. After making an appointment to meet at approximately the midpoint, they may obtain route information to reach the destination using a navigation system. However, arbitrarily determined locations for appointment are not always the most convenient or best locations at which to meet. In certain cases, it may be inconvenient and take a longer time for either party to reach the destination due to such reasons as a longer travel distance and a lack of accessible public transportation. Therefore, an improved method to determine an appropriate location for an appointment is needed.